


[Podfic of] The slowest spark is a breather

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you do something to my phone?”</p><p>“Aww, Peeks, would I do that?” replies Sharpy, all fake innocence and stupidly white teeth.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, you’re a fucking saint,” Kaner mutters, searching through his phone for downloaded photos or apps or God knows what. He really needs to put a lock on the thing, especially after that crap Sharpy pulled with Duncs a few years back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The slowest spark is a breather

**Author's Note:**

> This is a choose your own adventure podfic, sort of – in the fic, Kaner texts with someone he assumes is a woman, but is actually someone else (a man) and then receives texts from someone he thinks is a man, but is actually the woman, so I've recorded two versions. In the first (which is my personal pick), the texts from a man are recorded in that man's voice, even though Kaner doesn't know it's him, and likewise the woman's texts are in her voice. In the second, the texts are recorded as Kaner hears/interprets them, with the opposite voices. Please choose whichever version you'd like (or both!).
> 
> ETA: The author of this story has chosen to delete the text/story from AO3, and that is why it is not linked here anymore. AO3 automatically removes the "inspired by" link when a story is deleted.

**Download** : [version 1 MP3](http://bit.ly/1IxJoHy) [6 MB] ||| [version 2 MP3](http://bit.ly/1DO2AQe) [6 MB]

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length** : 13:05 

**Streaming version 1:**  


**Streaming version 2:**  



End file.
